Castles in the Sky
by forgotten light
Summary: ShannonSawyer; Manchmal ist die Erinnerung unser schlimmstes Gefängnis
1. Haunting memories

**Erstmal ein ganz großes Dankeschön an diejenigen die "Day and Night" gelesen und ihre Meinung hinterlassen haben.  
Ich habe mich unglaublich gefreut doch leider muss ich sagen das ich wohl die FF nicht weiterschreiben werde weil meine neue Story meine große Leidenschaft gewordenist.  
Und** **"Castles in the Sky"wird eindeutig ein Mehrteiler **

**----**

**Spoiler: 1x05: ****White Rabbit**** / 1x08: ****Confidence Man**** / 1x16: ****Outlaws**

**Short-Cut:** Manchmal ist die Erinnerung das einzige was dir bleibt und manchmal ist die das schmerzhafteste mit dem man kämpfen muss…

**A/N:** Ich bin ein Mensch der seine Storys NIE ein zweites mal durchliest (weil wen ich es tue ich die story höchst wahrscheinlich nie senden würde) aus diesem Grund sind leider ein paar Rechtschreibfehler die Folge und ich hoffe ihr könne mir das verzeihen ;)  
**Ich bin aber auf der suche nach einem Betaleser, wenn ihr also gerne meine Storys korriegieren möchtet bitte meldet euch ich würde euch ewig dankbar sein hug **

**----**

**Castles in the Sky**

Manchmal frage ich mich ob ich mich je daran gewöhnen werde.

An diesen Lärm, mit den vielen nicht wahrnehmbaren Geräuschen.

Die Autos. Die Schreie. Das Bellen der Hunde.

So war es _Zu Hause_. Das war eine Stille die man kannte, die man nicht mehr wahrnahm.

Aber hier, wo immer _hier _auch sein mag, ist es manchmal so laut das ich nichts lieber täte als mir die Ohren zu zuhalten und zu schreien.

Schreien und solange nicht mehr aufhören, bis ich entweder keine Luft mehr bekomme und ersticke oder bis jemand sich dafür entscheidet mir den Mund zu stopfen.

Hauptsache diesen Lärm vertreiben.

Das Meer. Das Rascheln der Blätter im Wind. Dass Hämmern von Michael und Jin die Tag ein und aus dieses dämlich Boot versuchen auf Vordermann zu bringen.

_Zu Hause_ gab es Sonnenstudios und Clubs und Restaurant und so viele verschiedene Dinge die dich davon abhalten nach zu denken.

_Hier _gibt es nicht außer blaues Wasser, ekelhaftes Essen und keinen Alkohol.

Hier gibt es nur die Ruhe die all den Lärm in deinen Kopf bring.

Hier gibt es nur Strand, der deine Haut verbrennt wenn du einmal vergessen hast dich auf dein Handtuch zu setzen.

Hier gibt es..._Ihn..._aber hier ist er nicht _er _

_"...und eines schönen Tages wirst du aufwachen, Shannon, und du wirst realisieren das die ganze Welt sich nicht um dich und deine Haarsträhnen kümmert und an einem dieser Tage wirst du in den Spiegel sehen und das erkennen was wir alle bereits wissen: Du bist nicht besser als der Rest" _

_"Verschwinde Boone" _

_Das Knallen der Türe lässt mich erkennen das mein ach so geliebter Stiefbruder meinem Wunsch wohl nachgekommen ist._

"Was machst du hier?"

"Du stehst mir im Licht"

"Jack und Kate möchten Claires Schlafplatz mit ein paar Blätter und Moos füllen damit sie es angenehmer hat"

Gott wenn ich mich zuquatschen lassen wollte hätte ich Jin zugehört als er mir irgendwas über einen Fisch sagen wollte, oder war es über Wasser?

Oder über Sun?

Gott manchmal finde ich es echt witzig den kleinen Mann rumhüpfen zu sehen, muss ganz schön idiotisch sein zu wissen dass dich kein Mensch versteht...oder lustig, manchmal denke ich...

"Shannon, hörst du mir überhaupt zu?"

Was?

"Nicht wirklich"

"Ich will wissen ob du mithilfst?"

"Wobei mithelfen? Gott Boone: sprich in Sätzen"

Ich merke wie er erstmal einen tiefen Atemzug holt und sich innerlich versucht zu beruhigen.

Okay, vielleicht ist es doch ab und zu witzig _hier _zu sein.

"Ich will wissen ob du Jack, Kate, Charlie und mir hilfst Claires Schlafplatz zu verbessern"

Manchmal frage ich mich warum Boone es eigentlich versucht.

Warum er sich so sehr anstrengt mich ein Teil der Gruppe werden zu lassen, wenn wir beide doch ganz genau wissen dass dies nie der Fall sein wird.

"So das ist also das Wunderrezept"

"Was?"

"Naja werd blöd genug dich schwängern zu lassen und dann bekommst du ne bequeme Unterkunft"

Manchmal frage ich mich wann ich es endlich geschafft habe.

Wann beginnt er sich zu wehren?

Egal. Mir macht es definitiv Spaß, dass heraus zu finden.

"Weißt du was: Vergiss es"

"Schon passiert"

_"Ich habe das nicht so gemeint, Shan" _

_"Ich weiß" _

_"Also Morgen..." _

_"..um halb 7 im Plexx. Bye Boone" _

_Jedes mal sage ich ihm er soll verschwinden, jedes mal ruft er mich an um sich zu entschuldigen, jedes mal gehen wir am nächsten Tag etwas essen. _

_Routine. _

_Manchmal hasse ich Boone und manchmal würde ich mein Leben für seines geben._

_Routine. _

_Aber immer, jedes einzelne mal, wünsche ich mir er ruft mich nicht mehr an, er entschuldigt sich nicht mehr, wir gehen nicht mehr essen. _

_Routine. _

_Ich bin mir bewusst dass ich es in der Hand habe, dass ich es beenden kann. _

_Ich will es nicht._

_Die Kontrolle die ich über Boone habe, ist die einzige Sicherheit die mir geblieben ist_

Es wäre eine Menge einfacher wenn Boone nicht auf dieser Insel wäre.

Es wäre mein Paradies wenn _er _nicht auf dieser Insel wäre

Ich verfolge _ihn_ mit meinen Augen und ich weiß dass_ er _mich durchschaut hat.

_Er_ hat dass immer schon getan.

Vielleicht hasse ich_ ihn _deswegen so sehr.

Vielleicht ist dass aber auch das der Grund warum ich _ihn _so sehr liebe, so sehr das ich manchmal einfach nur die Luft anhalten möchte, so sehr dass es weh tut ihn zu hassen.

Und wenn ich _ihn_ jetzt beobachte wie er langsam zu mir hinüber geht, fangt dieser Schmerz von vorne an und hätte ich nicht meine Sandalen an würde ich um mein Leben laufen.

Würde vielleicht nicht mehr zurückkommen.

"Hey"

"Was willst du _Sawyer_"

Er mustert mich und zieht mich förmlich mit seinen Augen aus.

"Pervers"

"Oh Baby das und noch viel mehr"

Meine Fingernägel krallen sich in meinen Handrücken und der Schmerz gibt mir die Kraft ruhig stehen zu bleiben.

"Was.Willst.Du."

Sein Lächeln, kalt und unberührbar, erinnert mich daran wie alles hätte anders sein können...

_Okay vielleicht liegt es tatsächlich daran das ich blond bin, das ich nun mit einem Baseballschläger bewaffnet mitten auf meinen Balkon im zweiten Stock des Hilton stehe._

_Einbrecher. Puh. Werd erwachsen, ich meine..._

_O---kay ...Ähm_

_Entweder in dem Abendessen war wohl der geilste Stoff der Nation oder es ist tatsächlich gerade ein betrunkener von der Hotelsuite über mir auf meinen Balkon gekracht...nackt. _

_"Ahhh..." _

_Ähm..wenn ich nicht so schockiert gewesen wäre, hätte ich wohl das ganze Hotel mit dem Schrei geweckt der nun in meiner Kehle steckt. _

_Woah.._

_Erst jetzt merke ich die Verletzung die er auf der Brust hat. _

_SHIT. _

_Er wurde angeschossen, ich mein so richtig. Mit Kugel und Blut und all dem Drum Herum. _

_Das Klopfen an meiner Türe realisiere ich erst jetzt und wie auf Autopilot steuere ich zur Türe und öffne sie. _

_Zwei Polizisten halten mir ihren Ausweis und ein Foto vor die Nase. _

_"Haben sie diesen Mann schon einmal gesehen?" _

_Klar hab ich das, der liegt halb nackt auf meinen Balkon. _

_"Eher weniger" _

_Shannon Mädchen, was zur Hölle machst du? _

_"Sind sie sich sicher?" _

_Ich bin sicher den Verstand verloren zu haben. _

_"Sorry Jungs, so was von nicht mein Geschmack" _

_"Tut mir leid sie gestört zu haben" _

_Tut mir leid sie belogen zu haben _

_"Kein Problem" _

_Er reicht mir seine Karte und verschwindet und ich steh blöd vor der Türe und habe nicht die geringste Ahnung was ich mit dem nackten Mann machen soll der auf meinen Balkon ein Nickerchen hält. _

„Das hast du vergessen, Mäuschen"

Als ich mir das Objekt das er mir in die Hand gedrückt hat näher Ansehe erkenne ich, dass es der Gelsenspray ist den ich vor ein paar Tagen haben wollte.

„Gehört nicht mir"

„Doch, Pausbacke"

„Du wolltest doch was dafür"

Er zuckt die Schultern, in seiner typisch lässigen Art „Hab es mir anders überlegt"

„Warum?"

„Warum nicht?"

„_Danke das du mir geholfen hast" _

_Es hat sich so viel verändert. Manchmal denke ich zu viel. _

_Drei Wochen. 21 Tage. _

_So wenig Zeit und doch so viele Erinnerungen. _

_Manchmal bin ich fest davon überzeugt dass der Tag an dem ich für ihn gelogen war, vorbestimmt gewesen ist. _

_Er hat mich verändert. _

_**Er. **_

_Nach 21 Tagen hat er mir nicht einmal seinen Namen verraten. _

_Er hat mir nie erzählt, warum er verletzt war, verletzt ist, obwohl er sich nie ein einziges mal nach mir erkundigt hat, wie es mir geht, warum ich mich entschieden habe mich mit ihm in diesen billigen Motel zu verstecken, warum es zuließ von ihm berührt zu werden, geliebt zu werden. _

_Manchmal denke ich es interessiert ihn einfach nicht. _

_Manchmal denke ich er glaubt es wäre zu persönlich. _

_Wir haben uns geschworen es niemals „persönlich" werden zu lassen. _

_Die meiste Zeit über viel es mir leichter als ich dachte, ich war immer schon sehr gut darin Sachen zu ignorieren. _

_Meistens die die wichtig sind. _

_Er hat mich verändert. _

_Das „Wie" und das „Warum" kann ich nicht erklären, ich will es auch nicht versuchen. _

_Nachts, wenn ich in seinen Armen liege, bin ich glücklich. _

_Ein Gefühl, so neu, das es mir manchmal Angst macht. _

_Doch die Angst vergeht, weil ich weiß dass das Glück es auch tut. _

_Ich verfolge ihn mit meinen Augen, als er den Weg ins Badezimmer ansteuert. _

_Heute. _

_Er ist wieder gesund. _

_Er geht Nach Hause. _

_Aber wohin gehe werde ich gehen? _

_Langsam fische ich mein Telefon aus meiner Tasche und rufe eine mir gut bekannte Nummer an…_

„_Boone? Ich bin es Shannon………Okay, dann bis Morgen um halb 7 wie immer im Plexx" _

_Und ich merke wie das Glück mich verlässt und ein Gefühl zurückkehrt dass ich nur all zu gut kenne. _

_Routine. _

„Hör zu, Prinzessin, ich hab besseres zu tun als mir hier nen Sonnenstich holen, also man sieht sich."

„Shannon" Meine Stimme kommt selbst mir in diesem Moment fremd vor.

„Was?" Und seine Augen zeigen hauch von Irritation…und Dejavu

„_Wohin hast du vor zu gehen?" _

_Ich kämpfe dagegen an diesen Mann nicht vor die Füße zu fallen, mich an ihn fest zu klammern und ihn anzuflehen nicht fort zu gehen. _

„_Australien" _

_Australien, ist dort sein Zu Hause? _

_Seine Frau? Sein Kind? _

„_Shannon" _

_Ich verfluche mich innerlich dafür nicht die Klappe gehalten zu haben. _

_Vergiss nicht, Mädchen. Nicht zu persönlich werden. Namen sind persönlich. _

„_Was?"_

„_Shannon. Mein Name ist Shannon" _

_Nicht zu persönlich werden, keine Emotionen. Namen sind Emotionen. _

_Er nickt. _

_Mehr habe ich nicht erwartet. _

_Vielleicht ist neben der ganzen „Glück Sache" auch das etwas neues für mich, ich habe bei „ihm" zum ersten mal nichts erwartet. _

_Ich war glücklich mit allem was er mir zu geben bereit war. Egal wie wenig es auch sein mochte. _

_Er nimmt seine Koffer und öffnet die Türe. _

_Es tut so verdammt weh. So weh. _

_Kurz bevor aus der Türe tretet, dreht er sich noch zu mir um und das Lächeln, voller Wärme, das er mir schenkt ist das wunderbarste Abschiedsgeschenk das ich mir vorstellen kann. _

„_James" _

„Mein Name ist Shannon"

Er blickt mich an.

Keine Emotion. Kein Gefühl.

„Ich weiß"

Und als er sich immer weiter von mir entfernt frage ich mich, wie schon so oft in den letzten Wochen wie er es schafft diese Emotionslosigkeit zu überleben, während ich immer noch hoffe.

Während ich immer noch warte.

Auf das Glück. Auf _Ihn. _Auf _James. _

Doch alles was mir _hier _vergönnt ist, ist Sawyer.

Und mit ihm die Gewissheit das nichts so ist wie ich es mir erlaubt habe zu hoffen.

_- fortsetzung folgt -_

_------_

Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen und selbst wenn nicht würde ich mich **sehr **über **eure Meinung** freuen :)


	2. Living the lie

**Spoiler: Season 1 **  
**A/N: Nadia: Danke für die Beta :) **

**Castles in the Sky**  
Chapter 2: Living the lie 

"Ich bin gekommen um mich zu entschuldigen"

Wenn ich nicht all meine Kräfte verbrauchen würde um ein ernsthaftes Gesicht zu machen, hätte ich wohl lauthals gelacht.

Ich dachte stets, es gibt nichts was Sawyer in schock versetzen könnte...aber sein Gesicht, jetzt, unbezahlbar.

"Entschuldigen?"

Ich nicke und dabei merke ich wie die verwirrung in seinem Gesicht nur noch mehr zunimmt.

"Wofür?"

"Das du wegen mir gefoltert wurdest"

Und er tut es.

Er lacht.

Und nicht auf eine "Hey, du bist süß" oder "Kein Problebem, Herzchen" Art, nein dieses Lachen ist nicht höflich oder nett gemeint, es ist spöttisch und verletzend und er beabsichtigt genau diese dinge.

Vielleicht weiß ich nicht viel über Sawyer oder James oder wie zum Teufel er sich gerade diese Woche nennen will, aber eine Sache war mir schon vom Tag eins bewusst, alles was er tut, hat einen Grund. Und meistens ist der Grund der, andere zu verletzen.

Witzig, man sollte meinen gerade ich könnte das verstehen.

"Höf auf zu lachen"

Klasse gemacht, Shannon.

Mein Kommentar hat den einzigen Zweck das dieser Vollhammer weiter lacht, lauter lacht und spöttische lacht als zuvor.

"Tut mir leid, Barbie, aber das ist einfach zu abartig"

"Was?"

"Das gerade _du _hier her kommst um dich bei _mir _zu entschuldigen, wobei wir doch beide wissen das diese "Folter" wie du sie nennst, rein gar nichts mit dir zu tun hat"

"Es ging um_ meine _Inhalatoren"

"Deine Inhalatoren waren nur ein Vorwand"

"Wofür?"

Und für ein paar Sekunden hört er auf zu lachen und sieht mich an.

Und es ist nicht einer seiner perversen oder gelangweilten Blicke.

Er sieht mich wirklich an.

Und wenn seine Augen nicht so verdammt kalt wären hätte ich mich fast in die Hoffnung hineinsteigern können, das auch er noch fühlt was wir 21 Tage lang gefühlt haben.

Aber ich bin nicht blöd und ich war noch nie die Person die all zu viel hofft also verwerfe ich den Gedanken so schnell wieder wie er gekommen ist.

"Hör zu, Prinzessin: Alle haben das bekommen was sie verdient haben. Du hast ein paar Tage lang die luft angehalten, Ali konnte seine Hassgefühle mir gegenüber auskosten, Doc. hat wieder den Helden gespielt und Kate war wie immer sein Schoßhund.

Es ging nicht um dich, ging es niemals.

Sieh die dich um, süße, und sag mir ernsthaft ob es auch nur irgendjemanden hier kümmern würde ob du überlebst oder stirbst, denn, es kümmert niemanden.

Du bist ihnen genauso egal wie ich, der stämmige oder die Japaner"

"Koreaner"

"Wie auch immer."

Und wieder frage ich mich wie er es schafft innerhalb von zwei Minuten mein Blut zum kochen zu bringen.

Es ist egal das er diesmal die Wut und nicht die Leidenschaft in mir weckt, es ist auch nicht von Bedeutung das ich ihn, obwohl ich ihn in diesen Augenblich wirklich hasse, lieber mit ihm ins Bett steigen würde als ihn umzubringen. Es ist egal. Es wundert mich nur.

Was zum Teufel hat dieser Mann an sich, das er, neben Boone, die einzige Person ist die es schafft mich ausser Kontrolle zu bringen.

"Du irrst dich Sawyer, es gibt sehr wohl jemanden der sich um mich scherrt."

"Abgesehen von deinem leicht-aggressiv-neurotischen Stiefbruder?"

"Ja, abgesehen von ihm"

"Und wer soll das sein, Herzchen?"

"Warum sagst du es mir nicht, _James" _

_"Wie alt warst du als du zum erstenmal barfuß durch den Schnee gelaufen bist" _

_Ich blicke den Mann der mir gegenüber im Bett liegt an und lache. _

_Es ist unglaublich. _

_12 Tage lange schon, hänge ich in diesem verotteten Motel mit einen Mann ab den ich nicht kenne, von dem ich nicht mal den Namen weiß und dennoch habe ich mich nie befreiter gefühlt, nie glücklicher nie..beschützter. _

_"Was?" _

_Und wie süß er erst ist wenn er verwirrt is. _

_"Nein ehrlich, ich will wissen wie alt du das erste mal warst als du barfuß im Schnell gelaufen bist" _

_Er schüttelt nur lachend den Kopf und ich wünsche mir es könnte immer so sein. _

_Ich wünschte mir ich könnte mich immer so fühlen. _

_Ich wünschte mir er wäre kein Fremder. _

_Der fast perfekte Kodak-Moment. _

_"Du weißt schon das du abartig bist, Mädchen" _

_Und diesmal bin ich an der Reihe zu lachen. _

_Ich habe noch nie einen Menschen kennen gelernt der mir etwas bedeutet hat. _

_Meine Eltern sind ein Kapitel über das ich nicht reden will und Bonne ist ein Thema das zu kompliziert ist, aber **er** ist all das nicht. _

_Über ihn möchte ich studnenlang reden, mit ihm tagelang. _

_Er ist kompliziert und mysteriös aber gleichzeitig der angenehmste und einfachste Mann den ich je kennengelernt habe. _

_"Du magst mich doch abartig, Süßer" _

_Und er packt mich an der Taille und befördert mich in seine Arme_

_"Am liebsten mag ich dich spliternackt" _

_"Deine Verletzung..:" _

_"..wird heilen." _

_Und jede nacht in der ich neben ihm liege. _

_Jede Nacht fühl ich mich ein bisschen menschlicher, jede nacht kann ich mich um ein Stück mehr leiden. _

_Und auch wenn ich weiß das wenn er fort ist, ich wieder zu meiner Lebensroutine zurückkehre, zu der Facade die ich mir ausgewählt habe ist es wunderschön für wenigstens ein paar Tage so zu tun als würde ich geliebt werden. _

Er springt auf und packt mich am Arm.

"Mein.Name.Ist.Sawyer"

Er betont jedes Wort einzeln, aggresiv und obwohl der Griff mit dem er mich hält hart und schmerzhaft ist, habe ich keine Angst.

Ich weiß nicht ob er mir tatsächlich etwas tun könnte, vielleicht wenn ich ihn genug reize, aber ich bezweifle es.

Eine Sache warum ich stets so von ihm angezogen war, ist die, das wir, obwohl wir so unterschiedlich wie Tag und Nacht sind für ein paar Augenblicke ein und die selbe Person sind.

Er lässt mich los und ich muss all mein Gleichgewichtsgefühl aufbrauchen um nicht nach hinten in den Sand zu fallen.

"Hör zu Arschloch. Ich weiß nicht was dein gottverdammtes Problem ist und mich kümmerst es auch nicht. Ich bin her gekommen um mich zu entschuldigen und du führst dich zicker auf als Madonna es jemals könnte, aber lass dir eins gesagt sein: Halt dich zurück Sawyer, ich warne dich."

Da ist es wieder. Dieses spöttische fiese lachen.

"_Du _warnst _mich" _

"Ja"

Und ich bin selbst überrascht wie fest meine Stimme klingt.

_"Du hast Asthma?" _

_Ich wirble herum und sehe ihn bei der Badezimmertüre stehen mit nur einem Handtuch bekleidet und obwohl das der prfekteste Anblick des Jahrhunderts ist, scheint etwas nicht zu stimmen...er hält meinen Asthmaspray in seiner rechten Hand._

_Ich zucke nur mit den Schultern "Scheint wohl so" _

_"Warum hast du es mir nicht erzählt" _

_Und er wirkt wirklich ein bisschen verletzt. Er, der meinte: Keine Namen. Keine Emotionen. Keine Bindung._

_Ich zucke wieder nur mit den Schultern und bin ehrlich verwundert. _

_Wann habe ich aufgehört die Schannon zu sein die jeden in die Schranken weißt weil er mich nur falsch ansieht. _

_Er kommt auf mich zu und nimmt mich in den Arm. _

_Und für ein paar Minuten genießen wir nur die Nähe und die Ruhe. _

_"Ich hasse es die Kontrolle zu verlieren und ...naja ich habe keine Kontrolle über Asthma" _

_Nachdem ich ihm das gestanden habe blicke ich zu ihm auf und ihn seine unglaublichen Augen. _

_"Ich habe keine Kontrolle über Asthma und über dich" _

_"Soll das bedeuten ich bin eine Krankheit für dich?" _

_Ich weiß es sollte scherzhaft sein, ich weiß er möchte es so klingen lassen, weil wir gefährdet sind. _

_Wir sind ihn Gefahr unsere eigenen Regeln zu brechen. _

_Keine Namen. Keine Emotionen. Keine Bindung. _

_"Nein, keine Krankheit. Mehr die Heilung" _

_Und ich breche minderstens eine dieser Regeln in diesem Augenblich. _

_Und ein teil von mir erwartet das er geht, das er sich umdreht und geht. _

_Keine Namen. Keine Bindung. Keine Emotionen. _

_Aber er tut es nicht. _

_Und in dieser Nacht hatten wir keinen Sex, in dieser Nacht brachen wir beide die Regel. _

_Keine Emotionen. _

"Kann ich dir eine Frage stellen?"

Er sieht mich an und ist sichtlich beunruhigt.

"Lässt du mich dann in ruhe weiterlesen?"

Ich nicke.

Noch eine Sache die mich stets verwundert hat, seine obsession mit Büchern.

Ich hab ihm nie gesagt wie sexy ich es fand, nein, ich hab ihn nur andauernd gehänselt das er eine Brille braucht weil er das Buch ansonsten bald schnüffeln könnte und er hat nur gelacht und gemeint ihm passe keine Brille

_"Tut mir leid dir das sagen zu müssen, aber jedem alten Mann passt eine Brille" _

_"Nennst du mich alt?" _

Und in dieser Nacht hat er mir definitiv gezeigt das er alles ist, ausser alt.

"Okay eine Frage und dann hau ab"

"Warum hast du Kate geküsst?"

Und sein Kopf schnallt hoch.

Er fragt mich nicht woher ich weiß.

Er fragt mich nicht warum ich es wissen möchte.

Und ein Teil von ihm, das wissen wir beide, kennt beide Antworten und ist über keine erfreut.

"Weil ich es wollte"

Ich nicke und drehe mich um, ein Deal ist ein Deal.

"Hey, Zuckerpuppe"

Ich drehe mich um und treffe seine Augen die mich für ein paar Sekunden definitiv an James denken lassen.

"Weil.Ich.Es.Wollte"

Wieder zucke ich nur die schultern und gehe weiter, wenn er auch nur für...

Moment.

_Weil ich es wollte _

Und das stupide Lächeln das sich auf mein Gesicht schleicht will einfach nicht mehr fort gehen.

_"Sein Name war Ronnie und naja er war mein bester Freund...klingt das stupide?" _

_"Einen Hund als besten Freund? Hmmm...definitiv stupide" _

_"Ich leg es immer in deine Hände mich emotional aufzubauen, Baby" _

_"Halt die Klappe, Idiot...Was ist aus Ronnie geworden?"_

_"Er ist gestorben und Dad hat mir einen neuen Hund gekauft, Rocky" _

_"Als Ersatz für den alten? Klingt irgendwie...herzlos" _

_"Ich wollte es so" _

_"Warum?" _

_"Ich hab Ronnie wirklich gern gehabt, er war was besonderes und ich wollte wissen ob der neue Hund genauso besonders ist wie Rocky, ob er auch beste-Freunde Material ist" _

_"Und?" _

_"Nein, Ronnie war was besonderes" _

_"Was ist aus Rockstar geworden?" _

_"Rocky." _

_"Wie auch immer, was ist aus ihm geworden" _

_"Nichts. Ich hab mich um ihn gekümmert, er war nichts besonderes aber ich hab ihn behalten" _

_"Warum?" _

_"Weil ich es wollte" _

Ich war noch nie jemand der viel nachgedacht hat.

Denken ist für Streber oder für Leute die nicht gut aussehen und hey, ich bin sicherlich keins von beiden.

Aber er bringt mich dazu zu denken. Er bringt mich dazu die Kontrolle zu verlieren.

Ich wünschte er würde aufhören.

Am Anfang war es angenehm, es war schön sich mit sich selbst zu verstehen und die Kontrolle abzugeben, es war wunderbar die Welt einmal ohne die typische "Shannon-Brille" zu betrachten.

Es war schön für 21 Tage.

Und erst heute wird mir bewusst wie idiotisch es von mir war zu denken ich könnte, nachdem er wieder fort ist, zurück in meine oberflächliche Welt und die 21 tage vergessen die wir miteinander verbracht haben.

Und ich hasse ihn dafür.

Und ich ich wünsche mir jeden Tag aufs neue ich hätte ihn damals der Polizei übergeben, hätte nicht 21 Tage in diesem Motel mit ihm verbracht.

Denn wenn du ersteinmal dein Herz ein Stück weit öffnest gibt es keinen Weg es wieder so sicher wie früher zu versperren.

Und wenn du es zuläßt all die schönen Dinge zu fühlen, nimmst du gleichzeitig auch all die Schmerzen im Kauf.

Und es tat weh ihn fort gehen zu sehen.

Es tat weh wieder die Farce der _Shannon _zu spielen.

Es tat weh das Boone nicht die geringste veränderung in mir bemerkt hat.

Es tut weh ihn auf dieser Insel zu sehen, ohne ihn zu berühren.

Und am meisten tut es weh das ich dennoch mit aller macht versuche so zu tun als hätte sich nichts geändert.

"Shannon, wie wäre es wenn du zur Ausnahme einmal hilfst Feuerholz zu besorgen"

Ich blicke zu Boone auf und ein sarkastisches Lächeln spielt um meine Lippen.

"Und dabei Gefahr laufen meine frischlackierten Fingernägel zu belasten?...Eher nicht"

Aber manchmal ist es einfach leichter die Lüge zu leben.

TBC


End file.
